This invention pertains to a modulator and a method of the type for generating a double sideband suppressed carrier (DSBSC) signal and more particularly to such a modulator which utilizes a surface wave device.
The generation of DSBSC signals by means of a balanced modulator has required relatively expensive elements such as transformers and modulating amplifiers. In addition the balanced modulator required exact tuning in order to cancel out the carrier signal. If a single sideband suppressed carrier signal was desired, a filter for blocking transmission of one of the sidebands was used.
Surface acoustic wave devices, known as SAW's, have been used as frequency discriminators because: they are compatible with integrated circuit techniques, they require very little tuning, and they are relatively inexpensive when compared against more conventional devices.
The particular advantages associated with utilizing SAW devices as frequency discriminators are retained when the SAW devices are used as a modulator.